


Warmth & Sweetness

by Vivii07



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot blushing, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Complete, Confessions, Dancer, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, JunHao - Freeform, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Mild Language, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sassy, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Texting, Tutoring, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: Minghao felt warmth and pain for the first time but he was afraid to tell it to the person who made him feel. He waited for the last minute to confess, and of course a little help from a friend is always good.





	1. Chapter 1

Love is not as easy as you may think it is. You can love anyone you choose, you can fall in love as many times as you can. But in the end you will belong to one person, who is not chosen by you. You know it, you feel it when you meet with the person because that moment is something you never felt before, you missed it in your whole life.

Before you find your missing half you have to live without something: taste, sight, the feeling of pain, hearing and the list goes on. If you meet your soulmate before the age of nineteen you are capable of living a full life . But if you don't, you have to live without it, no matter if you find your love later, it's already late for you . 

Minghao knew this feeling a little too well. The feeling of being alone, stressed and the received pressure from your family. They want you to have good grades, good behavior, they want you to find the love of your life as soon as possible. They want you to have a family and kids, basically everything at the same time. 

And there he was, seventeen years old, sitting behind his desk and staring out of the window. The soft, warm spring breeze coming through the window ruffled his dark cherry hair. Looking back to his classmates he saw two of them messing around, giggling like schoolgirls and being sickeningly adorable. One of the boys squished the others cheek who just winned in response. The blonde boy slapped away the others hand. Judging by his face and the way his hands moved the light haired boy said some sassy remarks to the other. Laughing it off the boy pulled the blonde in his lap and kissed him. Minghao just rolled his eyes.

“Too much affection.” He yelled over to his friends with annoyance in his voice, a mocking smile displayed on his lips. “Hansol stop kissing and throw me a candy!” The said boy with blond hair and dark undercut laughed loudly while his lover huffed, completely done with Minghao. He grabbed a handful of candies and throw them at Minghao, aimed at his head. Letting out a painful yelp when the candies hit him right on his face, he threw his notebook at the sassy boy. The flying notebook hit the blond boy right in the face who also let out a loud yelp. Hansol just laughed almost fell out of his desk, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Seungkwan! You idiot, these are hard candies, it hurt!” The chinese boy rubbed his forehed and picked up the sweets from the ground, still arguing with Seungkwan. He tried to seem mad but at the end of the sentence he started laughing. Trying to keep his offended face the boy with chubby cheeks yelled back. “Yeah? You know your notebook isn't soft at all! I would fight you but you know martial arts, it wouldn't be fair.” Seungkwan pouted and took one of Hansol's candies.

The bell rang and all of them sat back to their places. One of his friends walked to his desk and laced down his nootebook in front of him. When Minghao looked up he saw Seungkwan. The boy patted his back and whispered softly. “Stop lying, you can't feel pain. But don't worry, you will find your soul mate soon.” And with that he walked back to his seat, leaving Minghao with his thoughts.

Half way through the math class his mind was far from the equations. He was staring out of the window, thinking about his future. He never really felt love before. He had crushes, mainly boys but he had never been in a relationship. Most of his friends already found their soul mate. For example Hansol and Seungkwan. They've been together since the school year started and they've been best friends since the first grade. And there's Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They are in a relationship for years now. They are two grade upper than Minghao, close to graduation. They already have plans for their life together: house, jobs and having kids soon. 

All of them got back their lost abilities too. Hansol got back his taste, he can't stop eating his candies since that. Seungkwan finally can speak and now he takes every chance to sing. He doesn't know what his other two friend got back, he hasn't been friends with them before they fell love. 

Sighing, Minghao rested his head on his hands and continued watching the PE class on the football field, boys running laps for the grade upper than his. He knew a few familiar faces from here like one of his best friends and dancer teammate Soonyoung and his boyfriend, Jihoon from the singing club, he is also good friends with Seungkwan. He spotted one of the most famous kids in the school. He was popular because he was good looking, he was in the dancing club, has many friends from the soon graduating grade, he was flirting with everyone who has a pulse.

Minghao don't really liked him. They rarely talked, only a few words when they met at dance practice or when they spoke with Soonyoung in the school, but he always kept a few meters distance from the boy. He has to admit that the older boy is rather handsome, but his personality and the rumors still made Minghao stay away. Some rumors say that he has new partners every week. Others say that he is an actual dork and a nice guy under his cool appearance. Despite the tons of rumors nobody knows what is he lacking, he is still searching for his other part. 

The boy jumped out of his thoughts and almost out of his seat when a massive math book landed on his desk, making a loud sound and a person stood next to his desk. “Xu Minghao! Why aren't you paying attention to my class? Wel, I guess you will have time to learn everything in the detention.” Minghao's eyes widened when he heard the word ‘detention’. “B-but...” The boy tried to get himself out of the trouble only to his teacher start to yell again. “No buts! You will go to detention after you last class, got it?” Sighing in defeat the boy muttered a quite “Yeah, got it.” The math teacher smiled sweetly and patted the boy's head. “That’s how I thought it.” 

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson everyone got out of the classroom, heading towards their next class. Carrying his bag on his right shoulder he walked in the direction of the door that leads to the football court. When he stepped outside he spotted a guy with bluish gray hair he jogged up to him. “Hey Soon. I have bad news.” The said boy, Soonyoung greeted him with a smile. He was sitting on a bench, looking like he did nothing in the past ten or more minutes. Minghao sat down beside him and continued. “I got detention, no dance practice today.” The older boy patted his back and laughed. “Don’t worry, I've got detention too.” When he saw the chinese boy's confused expression he shurged. “I don't feel like running today.” Minghao just shook his head and laughed at his friend.

For a few minutes they just sat here, chatting about small things. Something, or more like someone caught Minghao's attention. A black haired boy tripped in his own legs and fell face to the ground. The boy rolled over to his back and laughed loudly when a short boy with curly, light brown and dark brown undercut hair stopped beside him, panting from running. “I-I...” His words were cut in half by his own laughing and panting. “Jihoon, sorry for calling you a dwarf.” The black haired boy broke out in another fit of laughs. Jihoon just rolled his eyes and muttered a soft “Idiot.” He left the other on the ground and jogged up to Minghao and Soonyoung. The small boy leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on the grey haired boy's lips. “I have vocal lessons soon, see you two at lunch.” And with that he gave another quick kiss to Soonyoung and fastly walked off to the direction of his classroom. 

The boy got up from the ground, still panting from the laughing fits and running. “Hey, Junhui!” Soonyoung yelled to the said boy. “Me and Hao can't attend the dance practice today. Detention.” He put and arm around Minghao's shoulder and pulled the boy closer, with a playful smirk on his lips. Junhui laughed and walked closer to the boys. “Finally a day when I don't have to go to detention and you mess it up? Unbelievable.” Soonyoung got up and shook hands with Junhui and then sat back next to Minghao, the other one sat in front of them on the grass. They chatted for a few minutes when Jun got up and dusted off his pants. “I have to go, my class is in the other half of the building. See you soon, Soon.” Laughing at his own joke he turned to Minghao and flashed a bright smile that was more like a smirk. “Be good at the detention. See you...when life brings us together again.” Jun walked past the other chinese boy while not so discretely checking out him. When he was right beside the younger one he let out an almost inaudible whisper. Minghao thought he was just imagining everything, along with the strange feeling in his chest. 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny, Junhui.” Soonyoung fake laughed and talked to nobody in particular. “We should go to our class-” His sentence was left hanging in the middle of nowhere when he turned to the chinese boy. A grin appeared on his lips when he saw the other's face. “Minghao...are you blushing?” The said boy's wyes widened and Soonyoung's grin grew bigger. “You are blushing!” The older boy started laughing at the confused expression of the blushing boy. “Wha- I am not blushing!” Minghao stuttered out the words, not knowing what happened. Soonyoung fished out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of Minghao, showing him the photo. “Holy fu- my cheeks are red like Seungcheol's new hair!” This metaphor made Soonyoung laugh even harder. “Okay, we gotta talk about this in the detention room. Bye!” And with that he ran off, leaving a confused chinese behind. 

Minghao walked to the next room where his literature class is going to be held. He entered the door and walked towards his place, next to Seungkwan. “Minghao, are you b-” The boy let out a flustered sigh. “Yes I am.” He sat down on his chair and rested his forehead against the desk. Seungkwan patted his back, or at least he guessed by the way his body moved out of his will. He couldn't just simply live without the ability of feeling pain, but couldn't feel a few more things and he missed them. The touches from others, the warmth of the sun, fire, water or other bodies. Every hug he received was like nothing, he saw it but felt nothing. He often burned himslef accidentally, babdages often decorating his forearms. 

“Care to tell me what happened?” Seungkwan asked in a soft tone, lying his head on the desk beside Minghao. The other boy sighed. “After math I went out to tell Soonyoung that I got detention and I can’t go to dance practice. Then that idiot and Jihoon appeared, chasing each other. Jihoon gave a quick kiss to Soon and went off to his own classroom, and that dumb idiot was still lying on the ground laughing. Soon told him that we can’t go to the practice and they chatted about something. I can't remember what, I may or may not accidentally stared at him the whole time he was sitting in front fo us. And before he left he smirked at me, checked me out and whispered something like ‘cute’ or I don't know.” Minghao realised thag he said all of these with one breath, jabbering the words. “Am I blushing now?” He asked in a quite voice. Even though he wasn't able to feel the hotness of his cheeks, the strange feeling in his chest gave him the feeling that he was blushing badly at the moment. 

Seungkwan let out a soft chuckle and started searching something in his bag, not facing Minghao. “Yes, you are red like a tomato.” The boy just let out a sigh. “I knew it. He is handsome thought...” This sentence came out as a soft whisper but Seungkwan still managed to catch it. “Who are you talking about, Hao?” After a few seconds of silence Minghao let out another soft whisper, only two words, together forming a well-known person’s name. “Wen Junhui.” The blond boy literally choked on his boxed orange juice, spilling some of it over their desk. God knows where he got that drink from. “What? I thought you don't like him. Like at all.” Minghao just shrugged and watched as Seungkwan cleaned up the drink from their table. 

After a few minutes of silence the boy with chubby cheeks cleared his throat. “You shouldn't like him. You know the rumors about him...” Seungkwan's voice got lower with every word and in the end it was a soft whisper. “I know.” A sigh and these two words were the only answer he got. For the rest of the class they were sitting in silence which was unusual for them. They were always laughing and bickering about small nothings. Minghao was lying on the desk, deep in his thoughts while Seungkwan was actually paying attention and took notes from the lesson. 

When the bell rang they got up without a word and left to their separate classes. A few hours later Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Jihoon were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating their lunch in peace. He was unusually quiet and Hansol noticed it. “Minghao, are you alright?” Seungkwan opened his mouth to answer but Minghao cut him off before he could tell anything. “Yes. I'm tired, that's all.” Hansol just shrugged and continued eating his lucnh while looking at his plate. Seungkwan shook his head and sent a disappointed look to the chinese for not telling about the events from earlier. Minghao stuck out hus tongue at his friend and continued his pizza. A few minutes later Hansol broke the silence. “Hey, Hao. Do you want to come with us and eat ice cream?” He started laughing while Minghao sent him death glares. Seungkwan chuckled and punched his boyfriend's shoulder. “That was evil!” “Oh sorry, I forgot about his detention.” The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and snapped at his friend. “Oh shut up!” “Make me!” “Guys stop it...” In the span of few seconds they were cutting into each others sentences, speaking loudly, almost yelling . “I swear to god I will ch-” “I can't believe that you s-” Don't you dare!” “Damn you all.” “One day I will kill you a-” “Oh yeah?” “Fight me!” Various statements and threats left their mouth, making tha small group's conversation loud. They were laughing and arguing like always, no trace left from their previous silence.

Two classes later he was sitting beside Soonyoung, legs on the table, eating his favorite lollipop. Soonyoung showed him that shit eating grin from a few hours before . “Soooooo. What's up blushy boy?” Minghao just rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me that.” The hamster boy chuckled.”But you are that.” No one talked for a few minutes, a comfortable silence settled between them. “Hey, can I ask something?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and nodded. “About what?” Minghao didn't answered immediately. He wanted to ask something so badly, but he can't bring himself to do it. “About the choreography.” The other's eyes started sparkling with excitement and passion, just like every time when the topic was dance related. For fifteen minutes they had a heated discussion about the choreography, corrected some moves and added a few new ones. “We should totally try out this next time!” Soonyoung exclaimed with a grin. Minghao nodded furiously and hummed in agreement. For about five minutes they were sitting in silence again, until Minghao broke it with another question.

“Soon, can I ask something?” His voice was thinner than he expected it to be. Probably it's not a good idea to bring it up anyways. Maybe he should just fake another question about the dance or maybe about Jihoon. His thoughts flew away when the other caught him off guard with a question. “About Jun, am I right?” This time he wasn't grinning, only a soft smile rested on his lips. Minghao blinked a few times in confusion. “How did you-” And again, he was cut off by Soonyoung. “You are blushing again.” The red boy grunted and pressed his forehead against the desk. The older boy let out a wholehearted laugh. “It's too easy to read you. You know that choreo like the back of your hand. It was obvious that you wanted to ask something else. So...what do you want to know?” Minghao sat up and looked at Soonyoung. “I was wondering. Since you are close friends with Jun I was curious that maybe you could tell me more about him. Like the rumors. Are they true?” Halfway through his request he looked away in embarrassment and started fiddling with his pen. 

Soonyoung sighed. “Yes, he is the flirt in the school. Yes, he has new partners every week, maybe more during that time. But it's not because he likes to play with people, it's because he wants to find his soul mate.” Minghao scoffed. “And the best way to find his love is having a new partner after every Friday night party?” The older boy shook his head. “Hao, he is older than us. You still have more than a year to find your soul mate, but he has only a few weeks. He is almost nineteen, he is running out of time. Believe me, he is a great, loving person. Even though he is a bit of an egoist he has a warm heart.” The young boy remained silent. His friend is right. He still has time to find the missing person in his life, but Junhui is seriously running out time. “Can you tell me what is he lacking?” He let out a soft whisper, glancing at his friend. “He is kind of lucky. The only thing he doesn't have is the ability to-” He stopped in the middle of his sentence and took out thw lollipop from Minghao’s mouth. “The ability to taste sweet flavors.”And with that he put the candy back to his friend’s mouth.

Minghao let everything he heard sink in. “Yeah, he is pretty lucky...maybe he isn't a bad person after all. Maybe he is just trying hard to find his love.” A few seconds later he added. “I still don't like him.” Soonyoung laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “And I thought that you will have so empathy in you. But no, the old Hao is back.” Minghao punched him in the shoulder and laughed. “Shut up!” They both laughed and gossiped about recent things. Suddenly their topic took an one hundred and eighty percent turn with two sentence of the elder boy. “You know, you two have something in common. I don't know what but I can feel it.” The cherry haired boy choked on air and started coughing. “Wh-what? We are both chinese, do martial arts, go to the same dance class and we haven't found our soul mates yet. But that's all. Nothing else.” His voice was a bit shaky and his words were stuttering. “Uhummm, I see.” Soonyoung hummed and nodded, tapping on his chin. “You are still blushing though.” Minghao sighed and pressed his forehead against the table, for the God knows which time today. 

Hours later he was lying on his back, blanket messily thrown over his body. His hands were under his head, functioning as a pillow. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open and thoughts racing in his mind. He was thinking about what happened today, about Seungkwan's and Soonyoung's words, about Junhui and the rumors. He thought about what happened when he was sitting outside with Soon and Jun. He was confused and didn't know why he felt like that. That weird feeling appeared in his chest and it disturbed him. He could imagine the blush on his face, yet he still couldn't feel it. He was confused and nervous. Finally tiredness took over him and Minghao fell asleep, slipping into a deep slumber.

The next day he was exhausted, like if he didn't slept laat night. He was half alseep,making his way from one classroom to another, sweeping some of his hair out of his eyes. When looked around he found a person staring at his face and they made eye contact. The other boy smiled at him and Minghao looked away, embarrassed and flustered. 

“I can't believe it!” He was pacing back and fort on the grass while Seungkwan watched him, eyes following every single movement. “Will you tell me what the fresh hell happened or you will talk to yourself and walk around till your legs give up?” Minghao looked at him with an unamused expression and sat down beside his best friend. “That idiot made eye contact every time we met in the corridors! I'm so done with him!” He ruffled his hair with both hands and layed flat on his back, letting the grass tickle him. They remained silent for a while until Seungkwan sighed. “Calm down. Why does this bother you that much?” The other boy thinked about it, searching for the right answer. “I don't know...” He let out a flustered sigh and stared at the tree above them. The blond boy hummed and started thinking. “I don't know either.” Seungkwan stood up, dusted off his pants and started walking away. “You have to figure this out by yourself.” Minghao was alone, lying in the grass with his wandering thoughts. His eyelids got heavier by every second he spent on the ground, in the end sleepiness became stronger than his will to go to class and he fell asleep. 

He woke up when someone yelled his name, right in his ear. Minghao sat up in panic and hit the person who frightened him. Hansol yelled in pain and took a few steps back, holding his nose. “Minghao! What the hell?” The boy yelled in pain, still holding his aching part. “You slept through the history classes. You are lucky that the old lady still doesn't knows our name after almost two years.” He held out a hand to help up his chinese friend. Minghao accepted Hansol’s hand and got up from the grass. He shrugged while reaching out for his backpack. “I missed nothing, I always sleep on those classes. The granny is boring as hell.” They both laughed because it was true, the half of the class always sleeps in her classes. Both of them walked out of the school, Hansol going home with Seungkwan, holding hands and Minghao walking alone, music blasting in his ears, thinking about school and possible soul mate. He wonders how the person will look like, personality, interests, clothing style and other things. He is curious but all he can do is waiting.

Two hours later he was sitting above his math homework, chewing on the end of his pen, staring at the equation hopelessly. His phone started buzzing with message notifications. Picking up the device he typed in the password and opened the text message. The other person's nickname appeared on the top left corner of his screen, bright blue letters blinking, spelling out “H☆shi”. Minghao rolled his eyes and opened the conversation.

 **H☆shi** : What's up sleepy boy?? H☆shi changed “Hao” nickname to “BlushyThug”  
**BlushyThug** : What the hell???  
**BlushyThug** : Struggling with math  
**H☆shi** : Well I can't help with that xd  
**BlushyThug** : I know. You are stupid -.-”  
**H☆shi** : That hurts ;c

Soonyoung didn't said anything so he went back to do his math homework. For about five minutes later his phone buzzed again.

 **H☆shi** : Hey, are you still alive???  
**BlushyThug** : Nope. Math is killing me  
**H☆shi** : Ow. I know a person who could help ;)  
**BlushyThug** : Who? And pretty please, can you change my nick?  
**H☆shi** : The one and only Junhui. He is surprisingly good in math. And no way :D  
**BlushyThug** : Thanks no. I rather fail in math than ask for help from him.  
**H☆shi** : I know you like him ;D  
**BlushyThug** : No, I don't!  
H☆shi changed “BlushyThug” nickname to “Jun’s Blushy”  
**Jun’s Blushy** : WHAT THE HELL??????? SOONYOUNG ARE YOU DRUNK OR WHAT?

The boy let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. “What’s wrong with him?”

 **H☆shi** : I'm totally fine :D I gtg, we will meet at dance practice tomorrow. Have fun with math :p  
**Jun’s Blushy** : I. Will. Choke. You. 

No reply came after that, probably Soonyoung went to annoy Jihoon. Minghao looked at the clock and realised that it's past eleven o'clock. He stood up and stretched, his back making popping sounds. Closing the math book he walked to his bed and flopped down on it. Muttering something about the “damn math homework” he fell asleep without bothering to pull the covers over himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school he was he was sitting in the practice room, math book in his lap, chewing on the same pen from yesterday. He was still hopeless and angry, still understanding nothing from the problem. He was all alone in the room because most of the other's were still in ther classes. Suddenly someone opened the doore and entered the dance practice room. Minghao glanced up to see the person, finding Junhui staring back to his eyes, smiling. The boy waved at him and started stretching, without giving any time for Minghao to reply or greet him. The younger boy stared at the other for a few moments, shaking his head after realising what is he doing. He looked at his own reflection in the mirror, only to see the light pink duat on his cheeks. Shaking his head again he buried himslef in the book again, trying to solve the equation.

Fifteen minutes later he was still sitting here, glaring at his math book and sighing in every second. Junhui finished stretching and he was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The room was filled with silence and Minghao’s frustrated sighs. A few minutes later the older boy brook the silence with a question. “What’s the problem?” The boy shoot a worried look towards him, waiting for an answer. Minghao let out another sigh. “I can't solve this math problem.” Junhui hummed and they stayed silent for a few moments. The lying boy let out a small sigh. “I can help if you want some help, just give me your book and notebook.” Minghao thinked for a few momentsif he should accept the offer or not. A questioning look from the boy helped him in deciding. He put the pen in the book, closed it and pushed the book towards Jun, letting it slide on the floor alongside with his notebook.

Two minutes later Jun sent the books back to the younger boy. When he opened the notebook he found a foully solved equation, and to his surprise, a small message. “Flawlessly solved equation for a flawlessly cute boy who is interested in me ;D” Minghao was pretty sure that he is madly blushing in the moment, and the small, soft chuckle from the other boy just confirmed it. He took in a shaky breath and tried to steady his voice before speaking. “What is this?” He asked slowly, staring and pointing to the words on the paper. He didn't dared to look at Jun because he was afraid he will blush even more.

“Well...A little bird told me that you asked some stuff about me yesterday. Oh and if you want me to explain the solving method just search me on the courtyard tomorrow, after the sixth class. I'll be there somewhere, you will find me. Or just if you simply want to see me.” He was still avoiding eye contact with older one but he could hear the smirk in his voice. People started flowing the room, filling it with a lot of noise so his reply was more like a statement to himself. “I will kill Soon for this.” Minghao put away his stuff and walked to his usual spot and waited for the teacher to start the practice. Just before the music started he glanced to the other end of the room, only to see Junhui smirking at him. He quickly looked away and fixated his eyes on the mirror in front of him, watching his own figure.

When the music started playing he let the beat control his moves. His body flowed with the song, mind went blank. He didn't even concentrated on the choreography, everything he did was the result of hard practice and routine, he was one with the music. Completely lost the connection with his surroundings he let the beat reach out to his muscles, bones, mind and soul, moving his body like a puppet, every movement being smooth and natural like if he was born to dance, to be one with the song.

After the dance practice he was about to go home, completely out of energy, when he saw Soonyoung. “Soonyoung! Stop you little-” He started running after his friend, only to be tripped by some shoes on the floor. He was ready to meet with the ground, falling towards the floor with face. But the collision never happened, at least four pair of hands pulled him back by his clothes, arms or anything that they reached. His breath got stuck in his throat and not because of the fear of meeting with the hardwood floor. He was taken off guard by the things he felt at the moment. He felt the heat of the air, the hot sweat on his skin and the radiating hottnes from the hands holding him. He felt the pain of the strong grips on his arms, the nails digging into his skin. 

All off these feelings were too much to him. His head was spinning, vision blurry and he felt like throwing up. Breathing became harder for him and his ears started ringing. The world swirled around him and turned into a mess of colors. The last thing he heard was some girls screaming “oh my god” and such things. He also heard two familiar voices yelling to him for stay with them, to don't give up, but he couldn't recognize them. He felt it when his legs slipped out off his control and a strong pair of arms held him so he wont fall. The touch made his skin burn even more, making his head even more dizzier. Finally he gave up and the wolrd turned pitch black, every sound got muted. He blacked out.

The next time he woke up Minghao found a somewhat familiar ceiling above himself. When he looked around he realised that he is in Soonyoung’s room. When he tried to get up his head started spinning again, forcing the boy to lie down again. A few minutes later Soonyoung entered the room and saw that his friend is awake. “Minghao! Are you alright? You scared us so much!” He rushed to the chinese boy and helped him in sitting up. They walked to the living room and Minghao carefully sat down on the sofa. “Can I get some water?” He whispered slowly, still not feeling good, but better than before. Soonyoung nodded and walked off to the kitchen. He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head against the pillow behind his head. Suddenly a head touched his forehead. “Okay, you don't have a fever.” The voice belonged to Seungkwan, his other best friend. 

Soonyoung walked back to them and gave Minghao a glass of water. The boy drank all of it and placed the now empty glass on the coffee table. He sighed and held his head between his hands. His dancer friend sat down opposite them. They were sitting in silence for minutes until Seungkwan had enough of it. “Okay Minghao. Could you please tell uabwhat happened. We were worried about you.” Minghao let out another sigh and sat up properly. He looked at Seungkwan who was sipping boxed orange juice. Minghao pointed at his drink. “I think you should put that down if you don't want to end up like last time.” The boy's eyes widened and he put down his juice. “Okay, now I'm extra curious. Tell us what happened.”

Minghao took a deep breath and thought about what should he say. He decided it’s going to ve easier if he says it out. “I found my soul mate.” His voice was surprisingly weak. Soungkwan choked on nothing and started coughing. The chinese boy rolled his eyes. “When I almost fell in the practice room at least four people caught me so I won't fall face onto the floor.” He looked in Soonyoung's eyes and his friend nodded, knowing exactly what is he talking about. “So when they grabbed me I suddenly felt heat, pain, dizziness and sickness. I felt like I will throw up and when I was about to collapse someone held me in their arms. I felt more heat and my head got fuzzier and I blacked out.” He finished his story, not knowing what to do next. 

Seungkwan cleared his throat. “So...you found your soul mate in the dance crew. But who is that person?” Minghao just shook his head signaling that he doesn’t knows it. “Well. I think it was me, Jun and two new guy who caught you for the first time. And I'm definitely not your lover. So the three of them left.” Soonyoung thinked out loudly, talking into the air. The younger dancer’s eyes widened when he heard Junhui's name. He didn't even wanted him as a possible soul mate. But the other two guy were not a better ending either since he didn't even know who are they. “Soon. Who was the one who held Minghao when he was about to collapse?” The question was running around the weak boy's mind for a while so he looked at his friend, hoping for an answer. A few seconds of thinking later the silver haired boy opened his mouth. “If I'm right...it was Jun who caught you...” Minghao’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened even more. He tried to form words but he ended up like a fish, only opening and closing his mouth without giving out a single sound. The strange feeling in his chest made appearance once again and his head started spinning. Finally giving up the boy let out a whining sound and buried his face in the couch. 

And again Seungkwan was the first one to break the silence. “So...” He dragged out the o sound thinking about what should he say. “There’s a big chance for Jun and Minghao being soul mates. And two other random guys too...” Soonyoung nodded and hummed in agreement. “According to what Minghao said... I think it's Junhui...” They both looked at the boy who was still face into the cushion and the only answer they got was a muffled, whiny “I don't wanna.” The blond boy patted his chinese friend's back, trying to comfort him. Minghao let out a sigh and sat up, looking around hopelessly. “What should I do?” He looked at his friends in a hope of a good plan or idea. “Well...” The silver haired boy scratched his head. “I think you should talk with Jun first. Oh, he said that you should search him tomorrow. You know, to explain the math problem.” The dark cheery haired boy furrowed his brows and shook his head. “When did he told that?” He can’t remember the boy saying that in his friend's presence. “He told me that when he carried you here. Jun held you because I was carrying our bags. And guess who's blushing again?” Minghao let out another sigh and ruffled his hair. It was strange to feel the hotness of his cheeks, he isn't used to it.

“Well guys...get the hell out of my apartment, please. It's almost ten o'clock.” The chinese boy was taken aback by how many hours he spent blacked out. Minghao and Seungkwan got up, said goodbye to Soonyoung and they went on their separate ways. After arriving home he took a shower. It was the first time he felt the warm water on his skin. When he lied under the covers ge fell asleep immediately, completely drained from today's practice and everything that happened after it. He need to find out who is his soul mate, but he doesn't knows how. 

He woke up to Hansol poking his right cheek. The boy was sitting beside him and the classroom was almost empty now. Minghao got up from his seat with his friend, heading out of the room. Rubbing his eyes and threw a question at the boy with the dark undercut. “Which class was this and can you give me your notes?” His friend chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Sixth class, math, Wednesday and yes. Are you feeling better?” Minghao sighed. “It’s the same like before. I can't feel anything else than the usual things.” Hansol looked at his friend surprised. “Well...that’s definitely strange. Oh , you have a meeting with Jun, don't you?” Seeing the confused look on the dark haired boy's face he added. “Seungkwan told me everything.” The chinese rolled his eyes. “That gossiping schoolgirl.” Hansol just laughed at his comment and started walking in a different direction from where Minghao was heading. “Good luck with the math.” His words had something behind them but Hao didn't wanted to think about it. 

Stepping outside the he looked around and spotted a black haired boy in an oversized white t-shirt with red writing on the front and simple black jeans. It's Jun, he was ten thousand percent sure. Minghao started walking towards the boy. As the distance decreased between them he started becoming more nervous. When the older boy noticed him he started waving like a little kid, with a wide smile on his face. Instead of waving back Minghao broke the eye contact and looked away, the strange feeling appeared in his chest, making breathing harder and his stomach flip. He took a deep breath and looked back at Jun who was now looking at his book, reading something. Dropping his bag to the ground the younger sat down, next to the black haired boy.

Jun closed his book and looked at Minghao. “Hi. I guess you are here because of math.” A soft smile rested on his lips, making the other boy stare at them a little longer he wanted to. “Yes. So...could you help? Please?” His voice was hesitant, his eyes observed the fresh, green grass beneath them. Junhui chuckled and fished out his math notes from last year. “Okay. I will give you problems. Try to solve them and if you are stuck with something, tell me and I help. Got it?” The older boy wrote down and equation and handed the notebook to Minghao. “Solve it.” The boy took the notebook and looked at the problem. Letting out a sigh and scratching his neck he started working on it. 

Fifteen minutes later they were still sitting under the big tree, resting their back against it. Jun just peacefully read his book while Minghao was struggling with the given task. “Hey Jun.” His voice was low, his eyes still focused on the notebook. The only response he got was a soft “Hm?” from the other boy and he took it as a sign to continue. “Can you help me? I can't get this part right.” He sat closer to the older one so he could see what part is he talking about. Jun took the notebook and the pen from Minghao. “Oh that's an easy one. Look. If you...” He started solving the problem from the start so the cherry haired boy can understand where he messed it up. But Minghao didn't, he couldn't focus on the words that were directed at him right now. All he thought about that was how close are they sitting and how tired he was. Even though they were only a few centimeters apart he couldn't feel any kind of warmth. Maybe the elder chinese boy is not his soulmate. The thought made him feel uneasy and nervous. He felt his focus slipping away as sleepiness took over him. His eyelids felt heavy and mind sore. A few seconds later he gave in and fell asleep. 

When he woke up he felt definitely strange. He felt the warmth of the sun, the soft breeze and Jun's body. His head was resting on the said boy's right shoulder and his head resting on his own cherry red hair. Jun had his book in his left hand, lying on his own lap while his right hand was on Minghao's left tigh. His head probably fell on the other’s shoulder when he dozed off, but how did the hand got on his leg? He could feel the blush rising up on his cheeks as his heartbeat quickened up when all of these informations sank in. He is sitting next to his soul mate.

He lightly shook Jun's hand, the one was resting above his knee. “Jun. Jun get up.” He whispered softly, hoping the boy would wake up. Jun let out a whine and buried his face into Minghao's hair, grip soflty tightening on his tigh. His breath got stuck in his throat and heartbeat picked up it's pace again. He shook the black haired boy's hand again, repeating his word. “Jun please wake up.” He wanted to say it louder but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to get up and walk away he didn't want Jun to get away from him. The other boy let out a sigh and stirred in sleep, probably waking up. When he realised what's going on he lifted his head up and looked at Minghao. When their gazes locked both boy blushed and looked away. Jun lifted up his hand from the younger boy's tigh. They got up and started gathering their belongings in an awkward silence.

Jun cleared his throat. “I- uhh... See you next time I guess?” The boy’s stuttering and blushing figure was the Jun Minghao never saw and he definitely found it cute. His heart started beating faster from the sight and he watched as the other started walking away. “Wait!” The younger boy shouted after the other one, for God knows what reason because he does not know why he did that. “I’m...I just...” He let out a frufrustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. “N-nevermind, see you around.” And with that he stormed away heading towards the gate. 

When Minghao arrived home he just lied face down on his bed and started thinking. He need to tell this to someone, he has to speak with someone. Fishing out his phone from his pocket and dialed the firsf number. “Can you come over? Like...now?” His voice was muffled by the pillows but the person on the other end of the line understood it. “Yes, I'll be right there. It better be a good reason to wake me up.” Minghao let out a weak chuckle. ‘Oh you can bet on that.”

Ten minutes later he heard knocking. Slowly walking to the front door he opened it finding two guys here. “So. I was fast enough for you?” Said Seungkwan panting a little, hands on his hips. “Sure Diva Boo, sure. What is that doing here?” The boy rolled his eyes. “I’m not “that”. I'm Soonyoung you asshole. I ran into Seugkwan and I have nothing to do so I'm here to laugh at your suffering.” Minghao rolled his eyes and let in his two friend, closing the door behind them. 

Another ten minutes later they were yelling and throwing cushions. “Oh my god! Really? He did that?” “Why didn't you tell him? Idiot!” “I can't believe it.” “Let me live!” “How? Why? What?” “Okay, enough!” With a last yell from Minghao silence settled between them. The thoughts inside his head were louder than their argument from a few seconds before. He sat down and looked at the ceiling, eating his favorite red lollipop. “I don't know why I...” In the middle of his sentence he trailed off for a moment, thinking about a lot of things. “ I don't know why I didn't tell it to him. I was- I was too afraid and nervous I guess...” His voice was weak and hair messy from his hands ruffling it. “I don't know.” Another soft whisper left his lips after he let out a sigh. The only sound in the room was the clock's ticking, slicing through the stress filled silence. 

“You have to tell it to him...” Soonyoung stated the fact that was already known. Seungkwan nodded in agreement. “And sooner than later.” Minghao let out a whine and rubbed his face. “I don't want to speak with him.” His blond friend slapped him on the shoulder and the chinese boy let out a yelp. “That hurts! And I know that I have to talk with him, I know! I just- why do I love him? I didn't even spoke with him a few days before!” His friends exchanged a suspicious glance and nodded. Seugkwan sighed and patted Minghao’s shoulder. “It’s because soul mates fall in love easily. You can't change that. And please, pretty please, talk with Jun.” It’s rare to hear the sassy boy asking like this so the dark haired boy has no other option to nod in agreement and defeat. 

After the two boy left Minghao was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind full with questions. He has to talk with the other, sooner than he probably wants to. “Why him? I can't understand it!” Another frustrated sigh later he was lying on his stomach, looking out of the nearby window. “Maybe I'll tell it to him tomorrow. Or next week. Or after the exams. Yeah, that will be good.” After a few minutes of tossing around he found a comfortable position and he fell asleep, wishing for the current situation to disappear, without leaving any trace behind.

The next seven day went by without any interaction between the two chinese boy. Minghao tried his best to keep distance and avoid the older boy, and he succeeded. Every time he saw Jun the cherry haired boy looked away and walked past him like nothing happened, like his feelings were nonexistent and unimportant, like if they were not soul mates. He even ditched the dance practices just because he was afraid to look in the black haired boy’s eyes and tell the truth. And there he was, sitting in his seat, surrounded by math books and notes, eating his favourite lollipop, being a total emotional mess. 

Final exams are near and he is stressing, terrified because of the close math exam he has to write. Even though he fell asleep while Jun tutored him he can solve the equations easier, but still not fast enough. In the past days he was one hundred percent focused on solving math problems with a bunch of untouched lollipops on the table. Suddenly a hand grabbed one of them and unwraped it, sitting on Minghao's desk. The boy looked up and saw Soonyoung here, looking really angry, his anger probably directed at him. He can understand it why, since he promised him and Seungkwan that he will talk with Jun as soon as he meets the boy. Plus the missed dance classes. Oh god. He totally forgot about the year-ending show. June is always a busy month for them since they add more practices to their timeline, sometimes two a day: one before and ome after the classes. And if it's not enough they practice longer than usually and in the weekends too. Minghao did a mental note to slap himself later today. If he is right he missed about twelve hours of practice.

“So. Please tell me, how the fuck you thought this will be alright?” Soonyoung's voice was like ice, his eyes burned holes into Minghao's soul. “I-” He didn't even had the time to start making excuses, his friend leaned closer and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, faces only a few centimeter apart. “Listen here, you little shit! I know it's hard for you, I know that you have problems with math and sftuff, but honestly I don't give a fuck about that now. You didn't keep your promise and Seungkwan is quite salty so don't go near him any time soon. And you know what day is it?” His friend looked at him questioningly. Minghao glupped and his words stuttered a little. “T-Thursday?” 

Soonyoung smiled, but it was more of a sarcastic smile than anything else. “Yes. At least you know the days. After the sixth class you will be sitting in the practice room waiting for us to start working on the choreo, got it? You missed out so much and we all miss you.” Minghao saw the saddnes in the other's eyes and he felt guilt eating him up from the inside, heavy in his chest. The greyish haired boy sighed and let go of his friend. “And since you and Jun finish classes before than the rest of the crew, you will talk with him.” He got up from the table and started walking away. 

“I- I can't...” Minghao mumbled under his breath. To his misfortune his friend was still close enough to hear it. He turned around and stormed back to the dark cherry haired boy, slamming his hand on the table. “God damn it! I only asked one favor, one! And not for me, it's for the sake of you two! His nineteenth birthday is tomorrow, you can't wait any longer! Stop being selfish and grow up!” The chinese boy was taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst. While yelling at him the boy threw his stolen lollipop to the ground, shattering into a million small pieces. “You don't have time to think. He has no time to wait for you. He is slowly becoming mire depressed day by day, you can see how he loses hope and it hurts me. Minghao, don't be a coward.” And with that Soonyoung walked away, leaving his friend alone.

He felt tears pricking his eyes. How much an idiot he is. Staring at the broken pieces of the once whole lollipop he started thinking. The broken candy is like Junhui if he don’t tells him the truth today. He will be broken forever is he can't find his soulmate today. And the other lollipop on his desk, still in one peace is like Minghao. Fine, without a scar. He can live a whole life since he knows his soul mate, it doesn't matter for him is they are together before Jun's birthday. But if he carries on with being selfish he would be the worst soulmate, letting his other half to live a life that lacks something.

The next three class went by painfully slowly. His thoughts were killing him, stress twisting his insides. He missed lunch because he was afraid that if he eats something he will end up in the toilet, throwing it up. He was sitting on the hard wood floor, on his usual spot still surrounded by math notes and eating another lollipop. He is still alone, Jun probably eating and the others still in their classes. He was nervous, stressed, afraid but still excited. All these feelings made his head spin and his stomach flip. The only sound in the room was the sound of the papers when he turned a page in his notebook. Suddenly the door opened and closed, footsteps echoed through the room. Minghao's heartbeat quickened up without looking up to the person since it can only be Junhui. When the older boy noticed the other he blinked a few times. “Minghao? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages! We missed you.” Minghao bit down on his lower lip and nodded, still looking at his papers. “Hao, are you alright?” The nickname made his cheeks flush in bright red, matching Seungcheol's current hair color. 

“Y-yes, I am. Actually n-no...I, uh...” The boy got up from the ground, stuttering in his words. He ruffled his hair and let out a frustrated sigh, his heart beating faster than before. Jun sent him a questioning, somewhat worried look. Minghao took a shaky, deep breath and walked over to the black haired boy, stoping one arm lenght distance from him. His whole body was slightly shaking from the nervousness and adrenaline. “I, ugh...I’m-” His words were cut off by Jun worried ones. “Hao, are you okay?” The older boy placed his right hand on the other boy's arm. Minghao felt the warmth radiating from his soul mates palm, soaking through his thin shirt and feeling good against his skin. Even though he felt a lot kind of warmth in the past week they were nothing compared to Jun's. It felt special to him, probably because that was the first he felt, or maybe because it's from his love. Minghao closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch, relaxing for a moment. 

Taking in another deep breath he opened his eyes, looking straight into the other boy's ones. “You are my soul mate.” As he said these words his heart was thumping hard against his ribcage, cheeks playing in a light pink color. The other boy freezed, he could see how his muscles tensed up. Something changed in his eyes, maybe a glint of hope, joy or happiness. They stood here for about a minute in complete silence. When he was about to open his mouth Jun started talking. “Can- Can I do something?” He took a few steps closer, now barely any space left between their bodies. Minghao only nodded soflty, heart now beating even faster. The hand from his arm went up to his left cheek, one thumb caressing it gently. 

His breath got stuck in his throat when Jun leaned closer, decreasing the distance between their lips. He stopped for a moment, only a few millimeters apart. Minghao closed his eyes and erased the space from between them a kissed Junhui. Their lips touched softly, for the first time in their life. They started kissing slowly, hearts still beating fastly. The younger boy put his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. Jun's right hand was still on his cheek, caressing him gently. The other arm went behind his back to his waist, pulling the cherry haired boy up to the other, now zero space left the two boy. Minghao let out a sigh and his right hand traveled up to the black locks, pulling the older one even closer, if it was possible. 

Jun bit down softly on Minghao's lower lip who let out a small gasp, opened his mouth slightly. The boy slid his tongue past the younger's lips, exploring every corner of his mouth. Minghao let out a soft moan, trying to push their bodies even closer. Suddenly the door opened and a few steps could be heard, but as soon as the door opened it closed too. The two boy pulled away and looked at the door. “Nope Soon, don't go in. They were really onto kissing right now. Thanks god I didn't have to tell Jun the facts, seems like Minghao did it himself.” They looked at each other and started giggling like schoolgirls. “You are my favorite birthday present from this year.” Jun let out a soft chuckle and kissed Minghao again, lips slowly moving together. The kiss was short but stull full with emotions and love . 

Their foreheads were pressed together, still holding each other close, faces red. Jun pressed a quick kiss to Minghao's lips and pulled away. “You are my favorite kind of sweet.” Minghao cocked an eyebrow at the other. The older boy just giggled and pointed at the long forgotten lollipop on the ground. “Definitely the best way to taste sweet flavor for the first time, sweetie.” He sent a playful wink at the cherry boy and started walking towards the practice door room. Minghao did fake gagging sounds behind his back even though he was blushing. Jun laughed loudly and looked back. “Don’t do this with your boyfriend.” The young boy scoffed. “Well, I have to think about it twice before I call you that.” The elder clutched his chest above his heart like if he was feeling pain. Minghao rolled his eyes and gestured to the door to open it. 

When Jun opened the door Soonyoung and Seungkwan came in complaining. Actually the greysih haired dance just flashed a bright smile at the two chinese while the blond singer was whining about everything and everyone. The boy who opened the door walked back to his lover, placing a peck on his right cheek, hugging him by the waist. “I love you.” The two other in the room gave out similar fake gagging sounds to what Minghao did earlier. The younger boy started walking to his spot, not looking back at Jun, flipping his nonexistent long hair. “I know.” His friends started laughing and Seungkwan wiped away his fake tears, sighing dramatically. “He learned sass from the best. And if you dumbasses didn’t knew it alredy, I'm the best.” Minghao turned around with two hands on his hips, an unamused expression on his face. “Oh honey, you are far away from me.” Before Seugkwan could answer the door opened and Hansol came in, looking at the starting chaos. “Oh. Sass battle, I see. Does anyone have popcorn,these fights are pretty intense.” Soonyoung nodded in agreement while the two sassy boy started throwing words at each other. 

Five minutes later the room was full with students chatting loudly and warming up. Minghao shoot a satisfied smile at Seungkwan, who was walking away with head down, looking at the ground. “Happy that we answered this question, dear.” The blond looked up and sent death glares at his opponent. Minghao just laughed and threw a lollipop at him. Seungkwan cathced it and smile playfully at Minghao. “Talk to you later.” The chinese boy shouted back from his spot on the end of the room. “See you later, looser. Bye Hansol.” Hansol dragged out his boyfriend from the room before he could go back and throw a fight, slamming the door behind them. 

Jun jogged over to Minghao kissing him for the last time before practice starts. “I can't believe that I have such a cute yet sassy and thug soul mate. I guess I'm lucky.” The younger boy gave a quick kiss to him on the lips before answering. “You can bet on that.” Jun just shook his head in disbelief and jogged back to his place before the teacher or Soonyoung starts to yell with him about noth being on his spot. For the last time he looked back and mouthed some words towards Minghao. “I love you.” “I know.” That eas the silent aswer he got from his lover. Jun's poker face made Minghao giggle and he decided to say out the words loudly. “I love you too, Wen Junhui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... I definitely didn't planned it to be this long but seems like I can't write shorter ones ^^"  
> If you have any notice or opinion or anything to say tell it in the comments.  
> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading~^^


End file.
